krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Krosmoz Wiki:Introduction to the Krosmoz
Welcome to Krosmoz Wiki. This page will try to help you become more familiar with the setting and its jargon, without going into so much detail that you end up more confused than you were! If you would like to learn more about any given topics, feel free to check out the linked articles and come back afterward. We will do this in the form of a Q&A, so feel free to add your own questions in the talk page (link above) or ask on the ! What is the Krosmoz? The Krosmoz is a universe and the name of the setting in which most of Ankama's products take place. It was created by the goddess Eliatrope and the Great Dragon and is often represented as having the shape of a dragon egg. As you could probably guess, this wiki aims to provide information about just about everything in this universe! What is Ankama? Ankama is the French company behind the Krosmoz. They started out as a communication agency focused on the Web, but transitioned to video game development and gained notoriety for their first MMORPG Dofus. Over the years, they have grown considerably and now have branches working in animation, publishing, music and more, with a few studios around the world. What is Dofus? Dofus is not only Ankama's first MMORPG, but also an era of the Krosmoz ranging from the year 0 to the year 788. Because of this, many products that are set within that era share the name. You can find many examples at Dofus (disambiguation). Also important, "Dofus" is a word (invariable) that means "dragon egg" – and dragon eggs are very important in the Krosmoz! What is Wakfu? Like Dofus, Wakfu is many things (disambiguation). It is Ankama's second MMORPG, and the name of an era starting in the year 789. The event separating the two eras is called Ogrest's Chaos and it involves one character gathering six of the most powerful Dofus. Lastly, Wakfu is also an energy, the force of creation, opposed by Stasis, the force of destruction. Can we do a recap of the timeline? You will find a lengthy list of important events at Timeline. Here is the almost-short version: *Eliatrope and the Great Dragon created the universe as we know it, giving life to various life forms across a multitude of worlds. *Ten gods and ten demons were first born of their union. Rushu became the king of demons after eliminating the other nine firstborn. As for the gods, they usually cooperate much better. *Because of the demons' destructive nature, they were relegated to a dimension called the Shustuft Crust – hell, if you will – and agreed to stay there. In practice, they're always trying to invade the rest of the universe because they've run out of things to destroy in their dimension. *Another important race was born directly from Eliatrope and the Great Dragon and was given the name of Eliatropes. Six of them are immortal and share a Dofus with a dragon twin, from which both can be reborn again and again, and they make up the Eliatrope Council. They have an eventful history of their own, but they disappeared from the known universe during the . *As for the gods, they have been known to wander the universe and help the life forms they found on various planets. One such planet is known as the World of Twelve, where most of Ankama's stories take place. It was originally named World of Ten for the ten gods, but two goddesses later joined the pantheon, and here we are. *The began when Xelor, the god of time, created a clock to regulate the World of Twelve's passage of time. It was based on the pulsations of the first six Dofus to have been laid on the planet: the Primordial Dofus. *Centuries later, a strong magical creature named Ogrest, born of crystallized Wakfu, went on a quest to gather the six Primordial Dofus, and unlike many before him, succeeded in 789. The eggs were so powerful than even the gods were afraid, and they confronted Ogrest atop Mount Zinit. Many things happened then. Ogrest defeated the gods. His beloved Dathura died in unknown circumstances. And Ogrest started crying his magical tears that flooded the entire world and forever changed the face of the planet. It was Ogrest's Chaos, the end of an era. *In the , things were returning to relative stability, although Ogrest still cried atop Mount Zinit from time to time. Some of the most important events involve Yugo, the first Eliatrope to return to the World of Twelve after a long absence (so long that even the gods had never seen one). With the help of his new friends, he founded the Brotherhood of the Tofu, was reunited with his dragon twin Adamai, uncovered the origins of his people and the dimension where they were hidden, and ultimately put an end to Ogrest's Chaos after contributing to stopping a demon invasion of the World of Twelve. He's kind of a big deal. Okay... So what do the gods do? Gods are a slightly complex subject. The "main" gods you will most often hear about are the twelve that are linked to the World of Twelve, but there are also minor divinities (as well as Eliatrope and the Great Dragon, who stand above all else). These gods are worshiped by humans and gain power proportional to their number of disciples. In return, they grant their followers magical abilities of various kinds. Each god is dedicated to a certain concept, such as time, luck, archery or nature, so their worshipers take on archetypes based on these concepts. When a character belongs to one such class, not only do they gain powers, but their physical appearance also changes to reflect that archetype. And how do classes work? Each god or goddess has one class that bears his/her name. For example, worshippers of the god Xelor are also called Xelors. They can manipulate time, and they all have a recognizable appearance. Some gods also have an alternate class that is linked to them, with different abilities and appearances. Of course, it is also possible for someone not to worship any particular god, in which case they earn no special magic and keep on looking like normal human beings. Lastly, it is worth noting that since all classes are in fact human, they can have children with one another and their children can even belong to a completely different class from birth. What about other races? In theory, Eliatropes may not be humans since they came from a different planet, but they are at least very similar. However, you will see many other humanoids in the World of Twelve and elsewhere. Those do not worship the gods, but many are civilized all the same, although often more tribal in nature, and can coexist with humans on sometimes cordial terms. While some classes have animal traits, such as cat ears and tails on Ecaflips, non-humans are usually either completely anthropomorphized or based on typical fantasy races such as orcs and goblins. There are even a few specimens of talking animals called Mushus, that have little in common with humans save for the intellect. Mushu, Rushu, I think I heard Shushu? Yes! Shushus are a pretty big deal in the World of Twelve. First, "Shushu" is another word for Demon. This variant is more often used in the case of a demon trapped inside an object, which happens surprisingly often. These Shushu objects gain powerful abilities based on the demon inside, but they aren't without danger: if the person wielding the object is not strong-willed, the demon easily takes over their mind and possesses the person's body. During Shushu possession, the victim is transformed into a powerful monster and has no control over their actions. Therefore, the use of these items is usually restricted to members of the Order of Shushu Guardians. What about all those other weird words? Many animals have Krosmoz-specific name that may or may not be easy to recognize. A cat is a "Bow Meow" and a dog is a "Bow Wow." Species of birds include "Tofus," "Piwis" and "Dragoturkeys" (which can be ridden like ostriches). We won't make an exhaustive list here, but you should easily find images of them on your search engine of choice or at the Dofus MMORPG wiki. And the names? Did they draw random letters from a hat? Many names (for people, places, etc.) at Ankama are based on word play of some kind. You'll often find meaning in them by reading them backwards, in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Verlan verlan] or even by saying them out loud a few times in a row. Others are simply anagrams with or without rearranged letters to ensure euphony, and some letters may be changed to similar sounds. Sometimes, the names are translated to carry the same sort of meaning, but sometimes they remain in the original form and the French double meaning may not be discernable to English speakers. God/class names are particularly famous for this, but there are countless examples: *Xelor backwards gives Rolex; a brand of watches for the god of time *Eniripsa backwards gives Aspirine; the French spelling of a type of pain killer for the goddess of healing *Feca in verlan gives Café (coffee) and is simply based on something the developers of Dofus drank a lot while making the game *Grufon, a Shushu trapped in a map, simply brings to mind the French verb griffonner, "to scribble." In English, he is called Skribble. *Another interesting example is Uk'Not'Allag, which becomes Esra'Ruoy'Dnim in English. While easily understood when read backward in the English form, the original French uses very liberal spelling to ultimately sound like "Gare à ton cul" (backward). Because of these sometimes major differences, we usually mention the French name of things on the wiki to help recognize them in untranslated products.